Big Girls Don't Cry
by albinoparakeet
Summary: Brittana/Faberry - Brittany is out of town and Santana is suffering from severe separation anxiety. Can Mommy Rachie and Mommy Quinnie make it all better for baby Sannie or will Mommy Brittany have to come home early? Non sexual infantilism kink
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another prompt fill! It's infantilism kink, and Brittana/Faberry, though Brittany isn't actually in it. The general premise is Santana is the baby and Rachel and Quinn are the temporary mommies. The actual prompt is this:**

_Established Brittana relationship where Santana sometimes acts like an infant and Brittany lovingly mothers her (prefer non-sexual infantalism kink). Diapering her, dressing her in little girl clothes, feeding her, bathing her, rocking her to sleep, etc_

_For whatever reason though Brittany is out of town for a few days and Rachel (or Quinn, or both) have agreed to either check up on Santana every day or have actually moved in to keep her company. _

_Everything seems to be okay until about halfway into Brittany's trip, Santana (who's secretly been suffering from horrible separation anxiety) becomes incredibly upset over something and can't calm down and nothing her friend(s) do seems to help._

_So Rachel/Quinn decides to call Brittany for advice on how to help Santana, and after hearing her distressed girlfriend crying in the background "for her mommy" Brittany spills about the Infantilism and tells her friend(s) where they keep all of their baby things and what they should do to help Santana._

_Cue an overwhelmed and most likely embarrassed Santana resisting all of her friend(s) attempts at mothering her but them persisting until the girl is eventually calmed, showered, diapered, dressed, fed, read to and eventually put down for a nap._

**There were some bonus's listed as well but I didn't paste them above so as not to spoil the entire story ;) This is only the first chapter and I'm thinking at most one or two more. I'm open to suggestions on things to include as long as they keep the kink away from being sexual in any way since that's not what it's meant to be about.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Quinn couldn't believe that this was actually happening. One minute she's staring helplessly at a completely distraught and hysterical Santana and the next she's trying to force a baby pacifier into her mouth. "This is crazy Rachel! Why would Brittany tell you this would help her?" She asked her girlfriend who was currently kneeling on the floor next to her, cooing softly to their wholly resistant friend.

Rachel sighed as she glanced over at Quinn and repeated to her once more what their absentee friend had told her just moments ago when she'd had her on the phone. "I know it sounds crazy because, well, because this is _Santana_, but I trust Brittany to know how to calm her girlfriend." She told the other girl before returning her attention to their inconsolable friend.

Brittany had had to go out of town for the week and since Santana couldn't go with her she had asked their two best friends to check in on her girlfriend at least once a day. At first they had thought the request odd since surely the latina was capable of fending for herself for a week, right? The first two times they had stopped by only furthered this notion since the girl seemed more annoyed at their dropping by than thankful.

On the third day however they finally got a glimpse of what it was Brittany had apparently been expecting to happen. When they had entered the girls shared apartment they had immediately heard their friend crying and found her curled up in a ball in the corner of hers and Brittany's bedroom. Luckily Rachel had been able to reach Brittany on her cell phone and ten minutes later everything they thought they knew about their friends had been thrown completely out the window.

_Treat her like a baby_, Brittany had told the diva before going into detail about how to properly do it. Rachel had spent the next five minutes hunting through their friends bedroom for the items the blonde had described would be necessary to more easily achieve their end goal. That goal being to calm their separation anxiety riddled friend.

Santana wasn't having any of it though, and the harder her friends tried pushing her actually very much desired pacifier on her, the harder she fought them. How could Brittany have told them their secret without first checking with her? As badly as she wanted to be able to fully slip into her mindset of an infant and let her friends take care of her, she didn't want them to judge her unkindly because of it.

She had been role playing as a baby with Brittany for years now, even back when they were still in high school. It wasn't something that either of them really talked about since it just came so naturally to them both. It was never planned out or scheduled and never happened when there was the possibility of someone seeing them. It was their secret little game that was actually much more than a game if how she felt currently was anything to go by.

It was stupid because Brittany was only gone for a week and they had been separated for longer plenty of times in the past without incident. Santana wasn't even sure thinking back on it what had set her off that morning but by the time Rachel and Quinn had stopped by she had already regressed to the point that the only thing that would comfort her was "her mommy". Trouble was she didn't want either of her friends to be "her mommy", she wanted _Brittany_.

"Shhhhh, San, it's okay." Rachel continued to coo as they watched their friend grow more and more upset. Brittany had warned her that she would most likely resist their efforts because of the feared embarrassment that she'd suffer later. Even though the four had become close over the years, Santana was still the most guarded of her emotions in front of the other two.

Quinn handed the pacifier to Rachel and placed her hands on her friends cheeks trying to get the girl to focus on her and only her. "Santana, it's just me, you know me. You know I would never laugh at you or use any of this against you. We're past all that, we have been for a long time." She tried reassuring the girl as she brushed at her tears with her thumbs. Even though the entire concept of "infantilism" was still foreign to her she would do anything to help her friend get out of the state she was in.

Rachel could see that her girlfriends words were having an effect on the girl and slowly and non threateningly brought the pacifier up to her mouth, teasing the rubber nipple against her still quivering lips. Whether it was because she was distracted or genuinely calming down Santana immediately took the object into her mouth and closed her eyes. Both girls waited with their breaths held as they watched their friend slowly begin to suck on it, her body still trembling from the sobs she wasn't now able to voice.

It took Santana maybe ten seconds for her brain to catch up with her body's instincts and to both Rachel and Quinn's dismay she spit the pacifier out and began to cry again. She wanted it but she didn't want it in the same way she wanted but didn't want her friends to continue trying to mother her. It wouldn't be the same if it wasn't Brittany or at least that's what she had herself convinced. She didn't want to give in to the emotions and the desires unless she knew that it would be okay in the end. And in her experience, Brittany was the only one who could ever make it _okay_.

"I... want... my... mooomm-mmmy..." She cried flailing her arms out at her sides as she kicked her bare feet against the floor. To both her and Quinn's surprise, Rachel quickly drew her away from the wall and into her arms pressing her head against her shoulder as she began to rock them back and forth. Santana was stunned at the bold move by the girl but instead of screaming and shoving her away like all three of them would have expected, she simply gripped tightly to the girls shirt and cried into her chest.

Thankful that her own instincts had been right, Rachel began to rub soothing circles on the still quaking girl's back as she continued to coo reassuringly to her. "Mommy's here sweety, it's okay, Mommy's got you." She told the girl as she rocked her back and forth in her arms. "Mommy Rachie and Mommy Quinnie are going to make it all better."

Quinn sat in stunned silence as she watched her girlfriend finally manage to calm their friend. It was clear now that Santana needed them to actually _be_ her "mommies" and not just act like a mommy to her. How Rachel had figured that out she didn't know but she was grateful that they were finally on the right track. Picking the pacifier back off the floor she brushed it off and then held it out to her girlfriend to give to the girl.

Rachel took the item from Quinn and popped it in her own mouth briefly to more thoroughly clean it off before offering it to the girl still clinging to her. "Does baby want her binky?" She asked in a soft almost sing song like voice. Santana seemed to react almost immediately to it and unburied her face, blinking through her grown out bangs at the object just a few inches away.

Sniffling back the still lingering upset the girl nodded and opened her mouth, immediately latching on when it was placed between her lips. As soon as her comfort item was securely in place she closed her eyes and allowed herself to truly calm down. She missed Mommy Brittany but the longer she remained protectively wrapped in Mommy Rachie's arms the better and more trusting she felt.

She wasn't too sure of Mommy Quinnie though and glared at her suspiciously as she let both her pacifier and Mommy Rachie comfort her. Quinn took immediate notice of the girls distrustful look and glanced up at her girlfriend for help. "I don't think she likes me." She tried not sounding as hurt as she felt at not being as good a "fake mom" as Rachel was. She was the one that had actually _had_ a baby after all.

Rachel gave her girlfriend a sympathetic look but knew that she couldn't do anything about it. Quinn was going to have to prove to Santana that she was safe and trusting before the girl would warm up to her. "Why don't you go fill the tub? Brittany said that she loves taking bubble baths." The brunette suggested to her girlfriend hoping that if she gave her something to do she would still feel like she was helping even if in a less hands on type of way.

Getting Santana into the bathtub had been a lot easier than both Rachel and Quinn had anticipated. Brittany hadn't been exaggerating when she'd said that the girl loved bubble baths. In fact they almost had to hold the girl back from diving into the foamy water while still fully dressed. Quinn had been uncomfortable at first at the idea of undressing the girl but Rachel had quickly responded how it would only be awkward if they let it be awkward and that babies were naked all the time and it wasn't considered sexual.

Rachel was a little disappointed in Quinn, in how resistant she seemed at allowing herself to fully take on the role of "mommy" to their friend. Maybe it was simply because she herself was a better actress than her girlfriend but she had no trouble embracing the role or even seeing Santana as indeed a baby. The latina was certainly acting like one the way she was slapping the water and giggling and clapping her hands every time she managed to get either of them wet. It was really rather adorable in an annoying, "how can you really get mad at her?" kind of way.

"Sanny please stop splashing your mommies." Rachel tried for umpteenth time to correct the girls behavior but Santana wasn't having any of it as she reached out with her foam covered hand and smeared the soapy concoction across the brunettes face. "Thank you sweety but mommy doesn't need a beard." She smirked at her girlfriend who was currently dabbing at the water stains on her shirt with a towel. "Honestly hon, I wouldn't bother. We can always borrow a change from them."

Quinn sighed and set down the towel knowing that her girlfriend was right. Truthfully she was just trying to keep busy because she felt a little out of place in the situation. She wanted desperately to be able to ignore reality and get lost in the "role play" like the other two but the rational side of her kept whispering how strange and awkward and uncomfortable it all was.

It wasn't that she'd never seen her best friend naked before since they had both been on the same cheerleading team and had countless sleepovers growing up. It was that she was having trouble not seeing the girl in an inappropriate, sexualized way. She wasn't attracted to Santana per say but she liked boobs and other things and how was she supposed to help give the girl a bath _without_ thinking those things. Not to mention her girlfriend was sitting right next to her and didn't seem at all phased with their friends nudity.

"Quinn, stop overanalyzing it." Rachel cautioned as she watched her girlfriend grow more and more uncomfortable by the minute. "Look, why don't you go see if you can find the baby food Brittany said she had hidden in their fridge and I'll finish up here?" The brunette offered hoping that the other girl understood that what she was suggesting was for her benefit as well as Santana's.

Rachel knew that the latina still was wary of the blonde and wanted to make sure she remained as calm and relaxed as possible especially since what she was planning on doing next could go horribly wrong if either of them were too nervous. Thankfully Quinn understood and excused herself from the bathroom in a hurry leaving Rachel the task of finishing up Santana's bath.

"Okay baby girl we need to wash your hair now." She told her friend as she grabbed the bottle of No Tears formula shampoo Quinn had found under the sink next to the bubble bath. Working the cream into a lather in her hands she reached across the edge of the tub and began to massage the product into the other girl's hair. "Such a good girl sitting still for mommy." She praised her friend, rather grateful that she'd stopped splashing around even though she was pretty much soaked from head to toe at this point.

Santana was happier now that Mommy Quinnie was gone and so didn't have to keep splashing to try and get her wet. She didn't like the way the blonde girl had been looking at her like what they were doing was somehow a bad thing. Baths were never a bad thing, especially when they had bubbles in them! Closing her eyes she leaned her head back as Rachel began to pour water over her head in order to rinse the shampoo out.

Rachel continued this action a few more times until she was satisfied the girls hair was clean and product free before reaching for the plug in the tub. She could see Santana instantly start to pout as the water began to drain and laughed, leaning forward to place a kiss to the girls forehead. "Sorry baby girl." She stood up and reached for a large fluffy towel, spreading it open and wrapping it around Santana's still slightly sudsy body as she prompted the girl to stand up. "Come on sweety, Mommy's gotta dry you off before she can put your diaper on."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A big thank you to those that reviewed and put this story on your favorites or email alerts! I have a few more ideas to keep this story going but would love to hear your suggestions if you have any :D_**

* * *

Santana's eyes lit up at the mention of her diaper and she stood still as Rachel quickly dried her off before wrapping the giant towel around her torso. Leading her into the bedroom the brunette hoisted the girl onto the mattress. "So Mommy Brittany said she keeps your things... Ah..." The diva had dropped to her hands and knees and was searching beneath her friends bed for a large plastic container.

Finding it she pulled it out and opened it, revealing a stack of diapers and other such baby gear. Rachel was surprised that the diapers looked to actually be childrens ones and not the larger ones you could purchase for adults. These ones had Disney cartoon characters all over the them and brought a smile to her face as well as Santana's when she showed the girl her options. "Mickey Mouse or Chip and Dale?" She asked the girl as she held the two different patterns up for her to see.

Santana immediately pointed to the chipmunk decorated diaper and shot Rachel a wide grin. Chip and Dale were secretly her favorite Disney characters, or was it not so secretly now? Shrugging off the confusing thoughts the latina laid back on the bed at her Mommy's urging and tried her best not to squirm as the towel still wrapped around her body was untucked and pulled open.

Rachel prayed quietly in her head that Quinn wouldn't choose this moment to walk in and quickly set to work placing the diaper on their friend. She was surprised how well it fit and relieved that it hadn't been as awkward as part of her had feared it would be. Santana didn't seem to have noticed or cared that she was moments ago laying completely naked and spread out before the girl that she used to torment all throughout high school.

In fact, the girl was staring up at the diva with an expression she never would have thought possible, especially directed at _her_. Santana looked so completely vulnerable but at the same time utterly trusting in "her Mommy". It made something stir deep inside Rachel's belly and she was starting to understand what it was that Brittany got out of this role play with the other girl. It was already obvious what Santana got out of it.

Realizing that she'd been staring at her friend for too long, Rachel quickly leant down and placed her lips on the girl's stomach and let loose a huge raspberry against her skin. Santana suddenly squealed and began flailing her arms and legs as she laughed and tried pushing the other girl's head away. Only Rachel wasn't finished and she repeated her action two more times until it was obvious her friend was having trouble breathing she was shrieking and giggling so hard.

"No more Mommy!" The girl wriggled away from the brunette and scooted quickly off the mattress and to her feet. Before Rachel could stop her she bolted out of the bedroom and into the living room, the bulkiness of the diaper causing her to bow her legs slightly in the trademark toddler waddle. She was still naked apart from the diaper, a fact that took Quinn by surprise when she looked up from the food she'd been inspecting in the attached kitchen.

Setting the tiny glass containers of baby food onto the counter top, Quinn placed her hand over her eyes as the image of her friend running topless in nothing but a diaper was suddenly burned into her brain. "Momma! Momma!" Quinn couldn't remain oblivious for long as she felt a hand yanking at her arm and a still slightly damp and very much naked body pressing into her side. "Hide me!"

Santana squeezed her way in between the blonde girl and the counter, hoping to hide from her Mommy so she couldn't blow on her stomach again. Mommy Brittany had never done that to her and it tickled and made her laugh. As expected, Mommy Rachel appeared in the living room and had on a flustered expression, though was still grinning wildly in her directly. "Sannie honey, you can't run around without clothes on. You'll catch a cold." And give Quinn a heart attack, she thought.

"Rachel, this is going way too far." Quinn was quick to jump in. She would have pulled away from her friend but the girl was clinging onto her and had buried her face into her shoulder. She was certain that Brittany was going to murder the two of them when she found out they had not only given her girlfriend a bath but allowed her to run topless in front of them. "A pacifier and baby food is one thing, but this..."

The diva only rolled her eyes at her red faced and obviously mortified girlfriend as she entered the kitchen and helped detach their friend from the girl's clothes. "It's okay baby girl, Mommy Rachie's not going to tickle you anymore, I promise." She assured the girl as she lead her towards the small dining table, placing her on one of the chairs. From her shoulder she pulled two different oversized t-shirts, one with teddy bears on it and the other with Hannah Montana. Holding them both up much like she had done the diaper, she let the girl choose.

Santana didn't want to put either on but the strange looks she was getting from Mommy Quinn got her to finally choose the one with the bears on it. She lifted her arms as directed and allowed her mommy to pull the top on over her head. "Not hungwy." She pouted once she was no longer flashing either of her friends. She was always a picky eater, but even more so when it came to baby food. Usually she made Mommy Brittany mix different flavors together before she finally relented to eating some of it.

Rachel made a tsking noise with her tongue as she stood up and placed her hands on her hip. "Are you sure?" She asked in a questioning tone even though she already knew that the girl was just being fussy. It was something that Brittany had warned her about in their brief phone conversation earlier. "Because babies only get a bed time story if they eat their dinner." She threw in, laughing at the immediate reaction on the girls face.

Santana loved being read to even more than she disliked eating baby food. "Baby hungwy." She changed her mind holding her hands out in a grabby motion and opening her mouth wide. Rachel laughed again at this and turned to look at her girlfriend, who was once more averting her eyes and looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Hey, sweety." The brunette walked over to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her turning them so that she could watch Santana over Quinn's shoulder. "If this really makes you uncomfortable you don't have to do this. I'm sure I can handle feeding her and putting her down for a nap. Brittany said that she'll be 'back to normal' when she wakes up, so I don't have to stick around longer than that." She kept her voice soft so her girlfriend could hear but hopefully the other girl couldn't.

Quinn sighed as she rested her forehead against Rachel's and took a few deep, calming breaths. "I'm sorry, I- I thought I could handle it. But seeing her in a diaper... without a shirt... it just-" She shook her head not sure what else to say at this point. "I don't know how you can get past the fact that it's _Santana_, and treat her like a little kid." She confessed, though she left out the part where she was a little bit jealous as well of the attention their friend was receiving. Rachel was _her_ girlfriend, but in the moment the diva seemed completely wrapped up in being Santana's mother instead.

Rachel placed a kiss on the blonde girl's cheek before pulling away from the embrace. "I don't know why it's easier for me, but I guess the important part is that it's not something you feel comfortable with. If you want me to stop participating in this, then just say the words and I'll stop. Santana and Brittany are our friends, but _you're_ my girlfriend. I love _you_, okay?" She pressed another kiss to Quinn's lips.

Santana was watching her two mommies kiss through the gaps in her fingers, her hands both pressed to her face as she scrunched her nose at the yucky display of affection. "Ewwwww." She groaned in playful awkwardness, swinging her legs back and forth beneath her as she bounced in place in her chair. "Gwooooossssss." She stuck her tongue out at the adults when they both turned to look at her.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the girls antics before turning back to Quinn. "So, what do you want me to do? Should I keep going? Or do you want me to call Brittany and find out if there's a way we can end this early without upsetting Santana?" She asked her girlfriend watching as the blonde seemed to struggle over how to respond.


End file.
